TMNT: Plunge
by princessebee
Summary: 2k14verse. Raphril. Set further in their relationship with Raphael is a LOT more confident. NOTE THE RATING.


It had started from fear.

Fear of hurting her, of damaging her body with his own too-big, too hard, too-powerful one.

Raphael looked down into April's face, his enormous hand shifting to cradle the back of her head, thick fingers twining with the soft strands of her hair as she gripped his shoulders and bit her lip, her eyes hazed with desire.

"Now," she said, her voice a demand touched with entreaty. "Please."

But still he waited, propped on his elbows above her, her thighs split by his hips and his rigid cock poised at her wetness. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, beckoning him to enter, to be smothered in liquid bliss. He took in a deep, steadying breath and touched the very tip of his cock to her moist centre.

They gasped as one and he felt her twitch against him, as though her cunt was trying to grasp hold and suck him in and he had to grit his teeth to keep from losing control and plunging straight into her there and then. It was sublime.

"Raphael," April whimpered, hooking an ankle around his thigh and trying to urge him closer. He didn't budge, of course, and if he hadn't been trying so goddamn hard to keep hold of himself he might've smirked at her feeble efforts.

Instead he lowered his face to hers and silenced her pleadings with a deep kiss, nipping her lower lip sharply before again delving his tongue deep into her mouth. She tipped her head back into his palm and squeezed his shoulders, the firm muscle unyielding but keenly feeling the desperation in her touch.

In the beginning he had always hesitated like this, fearful each time that her fragile body would be crushed beneath the weight of his, that her soft, delicate depths could not accommodate him – that he would tear her apart with his passion, leaving her irreparably broken.

He had despised it, that fear. It was not a feeling he was used to – as a rule, he considered himself fearless. He was always the first to throw himself into a fight, to take a risk, to dare. Even as a child he had been dauntless; relishing each demanding physical challenge Master Splinter had set for them, every conquered feat a buffer against the self-loathing and turmoil that battled for supremacy inside him.

Raphael broke the kiss gently, grazed his lips across her jaw and into the scented softness of her neck as she moaned softly and rolled her hips so that the folds of her pussy split around his cock and he shut his eyes tight as a lick of delirious sensation flickered through him.

He lowered his other hand to her hip and took firm hold of it, keeping her still as his eyes opened once more and stared straight down into the glittering blue depths of hers. She knew what was coming and tensed with anticipation, her nails digging into his deltoids, her lips parted and her breath suspended between them.

Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he eased his cock inside her, the molten hot stretch of her around him like an intoxicant that made his head reel. April's eyes rolled back a little before her lids dropped shut and she let her head slump back into his palm, her lashes fluttering.

Raphael stopped, barely halfway in, and April's eyes snapped back open, fixing on his in frustration and desire. He managed to quirk his lips in a cocky little grin even though his heart was hammering a demanding rhythm against his plastron and his cock was thrumming with need.

"Asshole," she muttered and he snorted and made to withdraw.

"If you're gonna be like that – "

"No!" She dropped her hands to his thighs, clutching them desperately as though she had any hope in hell of holding him there if he wanted to move. "I meant it in a nice way."

He grinned down at her, enjoying her need for him, loving how it made him feel – as sure, as confident as if he were on the battlefield, sai in hand. "I think you could be a little nicer."

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips and he resisted the urge to kiss her; she was so damn cute when she got all huffy like this. Then she shifted her hips upwards, her body drawing him in an inch deeper and he made a little choked noise in his throat as pleasure lanced through him. A mischievous little smile played on her lips, her sapphire eyes flashing. "Please?" she teased and he struggled to keep the frown on his face.

The trust she seemed to so readily place in him had just made the fear worse; she was so small and fragile compared to him, her body exposed and unprotected by any sort of natural armour, her bones fine and delicate, her skin so soft and quick to bruise and her muscle, though toned, did not possess even a fraction of the strength in his. How could she so willingly surrender to him as she did, entrusting her body to his, inviting him to enjoy it, to stretch out upon it and enter it, he who was all hard muscle and tough shell, the only intimate contact he had been trained for designed to destroy and devastate, not make love.

So slowly, ever so slowly, he would carefully ease himself into her, resisting all impulses to thrust and pound, with supreme force of will suppressing his own desire for her to ensure her body could take him without harm. It was blissful torture, a prolonged experience that in itself became delirium as his muscles would quiver with coiled tension, his cock throbbing and demanding, her tight sheath gripping him as she would kiss him and beg him in a whimpering little voice to go faster and harder, to please, please do it now and he would resist, teeth gritted so hard his jaw ached, fighting all temptation to simply give in and ground her into the mattress.

Raphael withdrew the hand that was cradling her head and dropped it to her knee, hooking it underneath and pushing her leg up over his shoulder, his other hand still firm on her hip. April sucked in a hitched breath, her eyes widening a little as she took in the intense vulnerability of her position. Like this, he could thrust into her as deep and as hard as he desired and there would be nothing she could do to stop it. _Be careful what you wish for, April…_ Her cunt tightened around him in anticipation, but there was no fear or uncertainty in her brilliant blue eyes – just excitement. And trust. Unwavering and absolute.

The sight of it hit him like an aphrodisiac and his heart swelled in his chest, painfully intense. He pulled out a little and slowly pushed back in, going a little deeper now and April moaned blissfully, her hands reaching out to cup his neck. Goddamn, she felt so fucking good. As always he was tempted, sorely tempted, to simply give in to his urges and fuck her hard and fast, driving them both to quick and final ecstasy.

But he ground his teeth and held back. Not yet. Not yet.

April's body had proved far stronger than he could ever have expected, much like the woman herself. Supple and resilient as she begged always for more, surprising him with how much she could take, the depths of her seeming almost to never end. All that soft flesh and slender bone was much tougher than it looked, not only withstanding his fierce attentions but welcoming them with ever increasing fervour as though she were a flower whose petals his touch coaxed into opening.

As she trusted him he learned to trust himself, steadily overcoming the fear that he would lose control altogether, that he would split her open and break her apart, and as he permitted himself to he found he could instinctively comprehend the secret language their bodies spoke to each other in the tensing and release of muscle, the gasp of breath and the rhythm of their hearts. It was something akin to sparring; his body receiving and interpreting the signals hers sent, and responding accordingly in a way that became increasingly fluid and adept. Except that instead of bloodshed and pain together they created ecstasy. They did not clash, they meshed.

April relaxed around him and he pushed deeper once more, relishing the sight of her flushed face as she bit her lip. Her cunt pulsed once, hard, and he knew she was close, knew that the long, tormenting tease was taunting her body into tensed expectation, so prolonged in itself it was stimulating. He dipped his head to her throat and nipped her, loving how she tightened again in response.

"What do you want?" he murmured hotly against her flesh and she shivered and wrapped her free leg tighter around him, grinding her heel into his carapace, striving futilely to pull him closer.

"You," she whispered fervently back, clutching his shoulders, kneading them with her slim fingers. "I want you so fucking bad."

And he smirked and sank all the way in.

April rewarded him with a throaty moan that became a whimper as he pulled out, almost all the way, then plunged back in, slowly and steadily though it cost him every last bit of control he possessed – and that had never been very much.

But for all that, he knew now that he had it completely. Their bodies were attuned, merging in a fervently sweet harmony that guided him fearlessly now that he knew how to listen. He could freely give in and follow his passions, knowing he would not go too far, that without words she would tell him how much she could take, and he would hear her.

And confident in that control, the long, slow journey to the centre of her became a tormentingly enjoyable game, a delicious twist that enhanced the final surge and release by delaying it as torturously long as they could bear, no longer out of fear but for the sheer pleasure of it.

Raphael pressed into April's thigh, pinning her surely to the bed as she worried her lower lip with her teeth, her breasts heaving as he again thrust slow and deep, bolts of delirious pleasure running through his cock.

"You're killing me," she panted, her eyes intense and dark on his and he felt a grin twitch his lips and pulled out to the very tip, leaving her groaning with dismay. He ran a hand up over the leg that straddled his shoulder, her silken skin seeming to whisper beneath his calloused palm, all the way from hip to ankle, which he took firm hold of. He released her hip with his other hand and slid it over her thigh where it curved around his side. Finding her knee, he pushed her leg down onto the mattress and held it pinned there and April's breathing increased, her nipples hard, flushed points in the soft mounds of her breasts, her ribcage rising and falling swiftly as she clawed her hands into the mattress and waited with taut anticipation, helplessly exposed to him, her cunt softly, temptingly, pulsing against the tip of his cock.

Raphael caught her gaze and held it and in the trusting surrender he found there he knew he was free to let go, that she would catch him.

He thrust back into her in one long, sure stroke and she cried out rabidly, and as her warm, wet sheath enveloped him in bliss, he decided he had had enough of the teasing.

April reached up to grip his shoulders as he began to thrust quicker and harder, her eyes pressing shut and her lips parted. He raked his eyes over her lovely face, down her long neck to where her breasts jiggled enticingly with every pump of his hips as he delved forcefully in and out of her, basking in the euphoric sensation of her body willingly receiving him without resistance or reluctance. He turned his face to her leg and pressed fervent kisses to her calf, his hand dropping to grip her thigh as he pushed into her harder and harder, her receptiveness eliciting as intoxicating a pleasure as the snug fit of her.

April gasped beneath him, hanging on for dear life to his shoulders, the bite of her nails only making him want more. Her face was contorted with bliss, her eyes cracking open to gaze up at him, tendrils of hair plastering her damp forehead. She was unspeakably gorgeous and his hips sped up furiously as the raw desire that burned in the depths of her stare tugged him like a lure, striving to get ever deeper inside her.

He could feel it encroaching within her, the way her fingers kneaded him, how her breath hitched and her muscles tensed, and he pushed her thigh forward a little more and thrust fiercely in, urging her over the edge. He watched hungrily as she toppled, her neck arching and her brows furrowing as she cried out in ecstasy, her cunt greedily clamping around his cock, her nails piercing his scales, the pain only sharpening his lust, making him growl and push her leg down onto the mattress so he could lean forward and bite her neck, knowing he was free to indulge the instinctual impulse he had at first suppressed.

April's hands shifted to desperately grip the rim of his carapace as his teeth gently but firmly held her tender flesh whilst his cock continued to hammer wildly into her. He kept the brunt of his weight on his forearms as his thighs pressed against hers, keeping them split wide and pinned to the mattress so that he could delve freely, frenziedly into her.

"Raphael," she whimpered, clinging to him, her sweat moistening his lips, her flesh sweet between his teeth. "Yes, sweetheart, oh yes, baby."

And he felt his own finish rapidly approach, the bed rattling dangerously beneath them as he pounded her fast and furious, her wet cunt pure heaven around him and he dug his hands beneath her buttocks and lifted her hips from the bed as orgasm erupted in blazing white heat throughout him, angling her so that his molten seed pumped deep into her silken depths. Raphael was overcome by pure euphoria in fiery waves that cascaded down his body, leaving him scorched and shuddering as they subsided and he released his hold on April's neck and kissed her tenderly, her unbroken skin testament her faith in him was not misplaced, allowing him to trust himself that little bit more.

For long moments they simply clung to each other in a sweaty, tangled heap of limbs, though he was careful yet to hold his weight up. April trembled beneath him, her face tucked into his neck, their damp bodies radiating heat.

Raphael's cock softened and began to draw back into his tail and he hissed as it left the secure confines of April's body, sensitive after their exertions, and she whimpered a little and shifted beneath him and he lifted his head, cradling her cheek in one huge palm, searching her midnight blue eyes.

The answer to his silent question was a tender smile, her eyes softening lovingly upon his, so he swiped his thumb playfully across her lips and gave her a cocky little smirk.

"See what you get when you're nice?"

And she snorted and smacked him lightly on one bicep. "As if you could've helped yourself."

Grinning, he rolled off her, settling onto the mattress beside her as the bed creaked and rocked – something it definitely hadn't done before their relationship had started. "As if you would've taken the risk." He lifted an arm for her to snuggle under and she draped an arm across his lower scutes and rested her cheek on his plastron and together they lay back and basked in the aftermath.

"Next time I'll call your bluff then," she said, her cheeky tone underscored with drowsiness, her lips pressing soft kisses to his plastron and the skin that emerged above it.

He smirked as his eyelids grew heavy and tugged her closer against him, enjoying the feel of the soft, limp bundle of her in his arms. "That's what you said last time."

She chuffed, but slung a leg over his thighs, turning further into him and he opened his eyes long enough to see hers were shut and her lips were slack and he took a moment to savour his victory, lovingly running a finger down her cheek and tucking strands of hair behind her ear before letting his head tip back against the pillows and his eyes shut, fearless once more.

**ooo**

_I actually wrote this last week but have been nervous to post it here since "Pump It" was taken down. I guess we'll see if this one can last!_


End file.
